sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of assets owned by Viacom
The following is a list of major assets owned by Viacom, a subsidiary of National Amusements. Filmed Entertainment Paramount Pictures Corporation * Paramount Pictures * Paramount Home Media Distribution * United International Pictures (50%; co-owned with Comcast's Universal Pictures) * Paramount Pictures International * Paramount Studio Group – physical studio and post production ** The Studios at Paramount – production facilities & lot ** Paramount on Location – production support facilities throughout North America including New York, Vancouver, and Atlanta ** Worldwide Technical Operations – archives, restoration and preservation programs, the mastering and distribution fulfillment services, on-lot post production facilities management * Paramount Licensing, Inc. * Paramount Parks & Resorts – licensing and design for parks and resorts * Rede Telecine (joint venture with Globosat, Disney, MGM and Universal Pictures) * Paramount Digital Entertainment *Paramount Animation *Paramount Players ** BET Films ** Comedy Central Films ** MTV Films ** Nickelodeon Movies * Paramount Television ** Paramount Worldwide Television Licensing & Distribution Viacom Media Networks Music Group * CMT ** CMT (Canada) (10%) * CMT Music * Logo * MTV ** MTV Studios ** SnowGlobe Music Festival * MTV2 * MTV Classic * MTV Live * MTVU * Tr3s * VH1 Entertainment Group * Comedy Central ** Comedy Central Now ** Comedy Central Records * Paramount Network * TV Land * South Park Studios Nickelodeon Group * Nickelodeon ** Nick at Nite * Nick Jr. * Nicktoons * TeenNick ** NickRewind * NickMusic * Nick.com * Noggin * Nick Radio * Nickelodeon Productions ** Nickelodeon Animation Studio ** Nickelodeon Digital ** Nickelodeon Movies * Nickelodeon Velocity BET Networks * BET ** BET International * BET Gospel * BET Her * BET Hip-Hop * BET Jams * BET Soul Viacom International Media Networks * Viacom International Studios ** Viacom International Studios UK * Telefe ** Telefe Internacional **Telefe Rosario **Telefe Neuquén **Telefe Córdoba **Telefe Mar del Plata **Telefe Tucumán **Telefe Bahía Blanca **Telefe Salta **Telefe Santa Fe * Channel 5 ** 5Select ** 5Spike ** 5Star ** 5USA * Paramount Channel * Comedy Central Extra * Paramount Comedy (Russia and Ukraine) * Game One * J-One * Porta dos Fundos (51%) * Super! (50% with De Agostini) * Viacom 18 (49%; co-owned with TV18) ** Viacom 18 US ** Viacom 18 Media *** Colors TV **** Colors Bangla **** Colors Gujarati **** Colors Infinity **** Colors Marathi **** Colors Super **** Colors Rishtey **** Colors Cineplex *** Viacom18 Motion Pictures *** The Indian Film Companyhttp://www.bseindia.com/xml-data/corpfiling/AttachHis/TV18_Broadcast_Ltd1_100214.pdf *** Voot * Rainbow S.p.A. (30% controlling interest) ** Bardel Entertainment ** Colorado Film ** Moviement ** San Isidro Edizioni Musicali *** Gavila srl (30%) ** Rainbow CGI ** Witty Toys ** Tridimensional srl ** Rainbow MagicLand ** Rainbow Academy Advanced Marketing Solutions * WhoSay * Viacom Velocity Consumer Products, Recreation and Live Events * Bellator MMA * Pluto TV * Viacom Digital Studios ** AwesomenessTV * Viacom International * Viacom/Nickelodeon Consumer Products * VidCon Former assets Sold * Distribution rights to Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor and Captain America: The First Avenger - sold to Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures on July 2, 2013 * Distribution rights to the pre-2013 DreamWorks Animation film library - sold to DreamWorks Animation in July 2014 and currently owned by Universal Pictures * DreamWorks SKG (also known as DW Studios, LLC and DW Pictures) - DreamWorks Pictures is now a division and label of Amblin Partners, while DreamWorks Animation became a subsidiary of the NBCUniversal unit of Comcast. ** DreamWorks Home Entertainment - home video arm of DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks Animation, Go Fish Pictures and DreamWorks Television ** DreamWorks Television - merged with Amblin Television in 2013; pre-2008 library still owned by Paramount * Epix - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer acquired Viacom's stake in the network in 2017 * Famous Music - in-house music publishing arm of Paramount Pictures, sold to Sony/ATV Music Publishing in 2007 * Famous Players - sold to Cineplex Galaxy in 2005 **Paramount Theater **SilverCity **Colossus **Coliseum * GameTrailers - sold to Defy Media; later shut down and sold to IGN * Harmonix * KVMM-CD - sold to HC2 Holdings in 2019 * MTV Networks on Campus - acquired by Cheddar in May 2018 and used to launch CheddarU * Neopets - acquired by JumpStart in 2014 * Paramount Parks * Paramount Stations Group * Pre-November 15, 1949 Paramount Pictures sound feature film library - now owned by EMKA Ltd. (NBCUniversal) * RateMyProfessors.com - acquired by Cheddar in October 2018 * Rysher Entertainment - assets sold to 2929 Entertainment in 2001 and Qualia Capital in 2006; library currently distributed by Paramount and CBS Television Distribution * Tempo - sold to Frederick Morton Jr. in 2007 * USA Networks - Viacom sold its stake in the company to Universal Pictures in 1997 Dormant or shuttered Viacom Media Networks * Atom.com - absorbed into Comedy Central ** AddictingClips.com * The Box * CMT Films * Defy Media (7%) ** AddictingGames ** Shockwave * GoCityKids.com * MTV Animation * MTV Chi * MTV Desi * MTV K * Nick Games and Sports for Kids * Nickelodeon Magazine * Nickelodeon on Sunset * Nickelodeon Records * Nickelodeon Studios * NickMom * Quizilla * VH1 Uno * Viacom NEXT Viacom International Media Networks * Kindernet * My5 * TMF * VIVA Paramount Pictures * DreamWorks Distribution, LLC - theatrical distribution arm of DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation * DW Funding LLC - library holder of live-action DreamWorks films * Insurge Pictures * Melange Pictures, LLC – library holder of Republic Pictures films **National Telefilm Associates *** Budd Rogers Releasing Corporation *** Commonwealth United Entertainment **** The Landau-Unger Company ***** Astor Pictures **** United Pictures Corporation *** The Enterprise Studios ** Spelling Films ***Taft International Pictures **** Sunn Classic Pictures * Paramount Comics - partnership with Marvel Comics for comics based on Paramount's film library; closed in 1998. * Paramount Famous Productions * Paramount Vantage ** Paramount Classics * Screenlife Games See also * List of assets owned by CBS Corporation * Lists of corporate assets References Category:Lists Category:Viacom Viacom